This invention relates to a heat insulator assembly for a curtain wall, particularly a curtain wall of the inclined type.
The conventional heat insulator for a curtain wall is not designed for application to a curtain wall of the inclined type. Any attempt to use such a heat insulator as the insulator for an inclined curtain wall will result in deformation of an intervening heat insulating material when a coupling bolt is firmly tightened to couple the insulator together. This makes it impossible to obtain a heat insulator having sufficient strength.